Inuyasha Lane
by gkinuwriter
Summary: InuKag:Kag goes shopping 1Christmas Eve.But then she finds herself in an unknown area.Snowmen start dancing and Miroku,Sango,&Shippo as elves come to greet her.The weirdest thing ever Inuyasha's in a Santa suit and is nice?What's going on?


Heheh hey there! Yeah this short story is an idea I came up with when I was listening to Hilary Duff's Christmas song, "Santa Clause Lane". Weird how I came up with it since I thought it up while in gym class and thought it might be a cute…yet funny story. Considering the holidays are coming up and figured to do a holiday story just for the heck of it and I was slightly bored. Anyway here's the story! I don't own Inuyasha or the song but I do own the story!

**Inuyasha Lane**

"_On Christmas Eve Kagome decides to go out shopping and suddenly finds herself in an area that was unknown to her. Then snowmen start coming to life and then elves that look like Miroku, Sango and Shippo come running out to greet her. And the weirdest thing of all...Inuyasha is in a Santa Clause suit and he's...nice!? What's going on here? InuKag_"

* * *

"Mom! I'm going out shopping!" Kagome called out to her mother as she pulled on her brown knee-high boots.

Souta hummed as he appeared at the bottom of the steps with Buyo in his arms.

"You're going shopping sis?" Souta asked as he looked up at his older sister.

"Yep that's what I said." Kagome replied softly as she put on her black gloves and wrapped her black and white scarf around her neck.

"You think that's such a good idea Kagome?" Souta asked her in concern.

"Huh what are you talking about Souta?" Kagome asked her younger brother as she arched a brow, "What's wrong with going shopping?"

"It's not the shopping that's the problem." Souta replied before grunting, "I just heard on the news that there's this huge snow storm that's suppose to hit us real soon."  
Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Souta that storm isn't suppose to hit until late tonight. So don't worry about it."  
"But grandpa is." Souta pointed out as he tightened his old on their cat.

Kagome grabbed her purse, "Oh grandpa is just over exaggerating."  
"Who said I was over exaggerating!?" They heard their grandfather from the other room shout out to them catching their attention to find him glaring at them, "I am not over exaggerating! This storm is suppose to be huge!"  
Kagome just rolled her eyes, "Grandpa you shouldn't always listen to the weather people. They aren't always right ya know." She sighed as she looked back down at Souta, "Besides I have to get gifts for Inuyasha and the others back in Feudal Era."  
"But it's Christmas Eve and a lot of the shops might be closed or even worse…crowded!" Souta pointed out while giving his sister a horrified look.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at her younger brother, "I am well aware of that Souta." She met his eyes again, "But if wasn't for Naraku holding us up I would have made it back early to go Christmas shopping. But that didn't happen so I have to go now." She smiled, "Since all those guys deserve something for their hard work." '_Especially Inuyasha._'

"Do you have enough money for shopping Kagome?"

"Mm?" Kagome and Souta hummed as they turned their attention from each other back to Mrs. Higurashi, "Mom?"  
Kagome smiled as her mother walked up next to Souta, "Yes Mama I should have enough."  
"You sure?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter, "I could always lend you some more if you need it."  
Kagome stretched her cheek slightly to think about her mother's proposal and chuckled weakly as she smiled up at her, "Actually…I might need a little extra just to be on the safe side of things."  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled lightly as she went into her own purse and handed Kagome some more money.

She smiled at her, "Here, will this much do sweetie?"

Kagome smiled at her mother as she took the money from her, "Yes that will be enough. Thank you Mama." She then put the money in her purse.

"Now you be careful out there Kagome." She heard her mother advise her.

Kagome looked up at her and smiled as she rolled her eyes, "You guys worry way too much. Have you guys forgotten that I have been in the Feudal Era for almost a year now?" She looked at her mother and Souta, "So don't worry about me I'll be fine. Nothing will happen."  
She turned to face the door.

"You never know Kagome." She heard her mother say suddenly.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as her mother continued still smiling, "Anything can happen, especially around Christmas."  
Kagome just smiled before walking out of the house.

* * *

Fat, fluffy white flakes began to fall and fly across Tokyo as the wind blew making a harsh whisper as it spread it's cold throughout Japan.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the white, slippery sidewalks of Tokyo.

'_Now the main question is…what to get them?_' Kagome asked herself as she looked inside the shop windows that she passed by.

'_I can't get them anything too odd or too complicated. Since they are from the past and don't know how to use certain things from my time._'

"Mmmm." Kagome hummed as she rubbed her chin, "Maybe I can give Sango a necklace…Miroku huh…maybe sake then Shippo…candy, no brainier there, but then…what should I get Inuyasha?"

Kagome made a turn down one of the other streets and just as she turned the wind gushed by her with a full sheet of snow blowing with it almost pushing Kagome down. Kagome grunted as the wind blew passed her as she held her skirt down, '_Where the heck did this wind come from?_'

The wind began to quiet down and the snow began to soften up.

Kagome sighed, "Finally." She raised her head to stare down the path, "Here I thought I may have had to go back home."

"HUH!?" Kagome said loudly as her head jerked back when she found herself standing in front of a small little town with lots of lights on.

She arched a brow, "I didn't know this was in Tokyo." She began walking and looked down at she felt the ground was thicker than before and found herself walking in a thick land filled with snow, "Wow the snow is really coming down on us."

She sighed as she looked up at the small town with a frown, "Well if the storm is getting bad I should head home." Kagome turned, "I guess I'll just make the gang some homemade food or something."

Her head jerked back as her eyes went wide, "What!?" Kagome had turned around to go back home to find herself in the middle of nowhere. The buildings weren't even there when they were once standing there.

"What…what happened to Tokyo?" Kagome asked herself in slight panic and she took a step backwards, "I swear I just turned down a sidewalk. So the other sidewalk should still be here!"  
Her panic attack was interrupted by the sound of bells and voices coming from behind her. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the small village to hear voices singing Christmas music.

'_Sounds like people live in that village._' She began walking towards the village, '_Maybe somebody in the village can tell me where I am._'

_**I remember last Christmas Eve**_

_**Something happened the I couldn't believe**_

_**I went for a walk as the snow came down.**_

_**And when it stopped I was in a different town.**_

Kagome stepped inside the village and looked around to find Christmas decorations and lights on all of the buildings in the village. There was a huge candy cane in the middle of the village with two Christmas trees right behind it. There were also snowmen made somewhat circling around the village. The buildings looked like they were built out of logs and wood. Couple buildings look like actual houses while one looks like some type of factory and one looked like a huge barn.

"Wow this town looks very festive this time of year." Kagome said to herself as she continued to glance around.

Then something green caught the corner of her eye and she looked up to find a green sign with white lettering.

_**And the sign said have no fear; your not lost you're here!**_

Kagome arched a brow when she read the sign that said have no fear; your not lost you're here, "That's a weird thing to put on a street sign."

Suddenly the lights began to brighten causing Kagome to squint her eyes to keep the lights from blinding her.

"She's here!" She heard a male voice say loudly.

"Huh?" Kagome replied as she looked up to where the voice was as the light dulled a bit.

She then heard something walk around in the snow and looked towards the sound and gasped when she saw the snowmen beginning to move on their own, "What!?" She watched them as they began to dance in the snow and her eyes went wide as she saw some elves running out of their houses as they began singing.

_**Walking this Christmas**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**No need to wonder**_

_**No need to explain**_

_**Just have some faith in what you see**_

_**Your right here where you wanna be**_

_**Walking this Christmas**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane.**_

Kagome just watched them dance with wide eyes and then began rubbing them, "I must be going crazy. There…There aren't any snowmen dancing or…elves singing."  
"Ah it's good to see you have arrived safe and sound young Kagome." She heard a familiar voice say to her.

She looked and gabbed when she saw Miroku in an elf uniform, "Miroku!?"

Miroku smiled at her as he took off his elf hat and bowed, "Nice to meet you my lady."  
"Miroku what are you doing here?" Kagome asked her monk friend in slight confusion as she met his eyes, "And why are you wearing an elf outfit?"

Miroku just smiled, "Because I am an elf."  
Kagome arched a brow, "Uh…no you're not. You're a monk remember?"

"Nope I'm an elf." He told her with a proud smile and he looked back towards the other elves, "Come on guys! Come here and greet our new friend!"  
Kagome gave him an odd look, "Uh Miroku?"  
"Oh yeah yeah she's here!" She heard a young voice cheer out, "Won't Clause be happy!"

"Yes that's right he'll be very happy to see her here." She heard another voice say but this time it was a female.

She looked at gabbed, "Shippo!? Sango!?"

There at Miroku's side was indeed Shippo and Sango in elf uniforms as well.

Shippo and Sango smiled at her as they bowed their heads.

"Yep that's us!" Shippo cheered out as he smiled brightly up at her.

Sango smiled happily at the young miko, "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

_**Elves were standing in the street**_

Kagome looked at them oddly, "But you guys have already met me!"  
"That is true." She heard Miroku say suddenly.

Kagome smiled at him, "Yes! So you finally understand that you guys are not suppose to be elves!"  
"Nope we're elves!" Shippo pointed out to her brightly.

"But-" Kagome started still confused of what was going on.

"We know you because _**he **_as told us so much about you." Miroku said cutting her off.

"He?" Kagome repeated as she looked at Miroku before arching a brow, "You mean Santa Clause?"  
"Yep that's who we're talking about." Shippo cheered again.

Sango looked back at the dancing snowmen, "Come everyone! Come meet Kagome!"  
The snowmen turned their attention towards the four and smiled as they walked to them and some of the reindeer came out of the barn when they heard Sango yell out and ran towards Kagome.

Kagome just stared with wide eyes.

_**Snowmen and reindeer came out to greet**_

Kagome couldn't help but smile when the deer nudged her arm, she petted them affectionately.

"Oh won't Santa be happy about this." She heard Miroku say happily.

Kagome looked at her monk friend oddly, "But how would you guys know about him?" She tilted her head, "I never told you guys about him and…you guys should be in Feudal Era! How the heck did you guys get to my time!?"

"We've been in your time for a long time." Sango replied as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome arched a brow, "Uh…no you haven't." '_Could it be that these elves are just look a likes?_'

Suddenly she heard bells ringing, "Mm?" She hummed as she looked over towards the barn to find somebody pushing a huge red sleigh out of the barn.

"Oh that's him that's him!" Shippo cheered as he smiled while pointing at the sleigh, "That's Santa Clause!"

"Santa Clause?" Kagome repeated before catching Sango, Miroku and Shippo smiling at her, she jerked her head back, "Uh…why are you guys smiling at me like that?"  
Sango grabbed her hand, "Come on! You must meet him!"

"Whoa hold on a minute!" Kagome said loudly as Sango dragged her over towards Santa's sleigh.

_**Silver bell chimed from far away.**_

_**As Santa rode by on an open sleigh.**_

Her heart began pounding as they all slowly approached, '_Why am I so scared to meet Santa Clause? It's not like I've been a bad person or anything._'

"Mr. Clause the girl you asked for is here." Miroku reported to his boss giving him a soldier solute.

Kagome looked at Miroku.

"Oh as she now?"

Kagome gasped softly as her eyes went wide as a very familiar voice spoke to him, '_Wait!_' She looked over towards the man in red and white, '_I know that voice!_'

Santa turned from his sleigh to look at her and she gasped when she stood face to face staring at, "Inuyasha!?"

There Inuyasha stood leaning on his sleigh wearing a Santa suit with a Christmas hat on his head hiding his ears but she could still see them perk up when he heard her say his name.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yep little lady that's me."

"What are you doing here!?" Kagome gabbed loudly while pointing a finger at the hanyou, "And why are you wearing Santa's clothes!?"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Because I am Santa." He suddenly chuckled as he smiled, "Or should I say Inuyasha Clause."

Kagome arched a brow, "Inuyasha?" She walked up to him and placed her hand over his forehead, "Are you catching a fever?"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "No, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because you're not acting like your usual self." Kagome replied keeping her hand on his forehead checking for a fever, '_There's gotta be something wrong with Inuyasha if he is acting like this and thinking he's Santa._'

She jerked when she heard Inuyasha chuckling. She looked at him oddly as he opened his eyes to look down at her compassionately, "What's so funny?"

Inuyasha gently took her hand from his forehead causing Kagome's eyes to go wide as he kissed her hand gently.

Kagome gasped as her cheeks turned pink, "In-Inuyasha!?"  
_**And he told me have no fear**_

_**Your not lost, you're here!**_

Inuyasha looked down at her with passion in his eyes, "That's one thing I have always liked about you. Your concern for others, you put other people before your own needs and I love that about you."  
Kagome stared at him as her cheeks turned crimson red, "Inuyasha!"  
"Come." Inuyasha said softly ushering her as he pulled her with him towards his workshop, "I want you to see this."  
"Yeah boss show her the work we do!" Shippo cheered as he jumped up and then ran ahead of them towards the shop.

Kagome just stared at the back of Inuyasha's head still astound at the words he just told her, '_What's going on here? Inuyasha's never that passionate with me. So…why now? Heck why does he even think he's Santa!?_'

Inuyasha smiled as he pushed through the doors and looked back at Kagome and waved his hand into the workshop, "Welcome to my workshop Kagome."  
Kagome looked and gabbed in awe as she saw more elves, including Shippo, working on all the toys for the children from Japan to North America.

_**Walking this Christmas**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**No need to wonder**_

_**No need to explain**_

_**Just have some faith in what you see**_

_**Your right here where you wanna be**_

_**Walking this Christmas**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane.**_

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" Kagome exclaimed in awe as she glanced around the shop observing the elves work hard on the toys for tonight, "I've never seen anything like this!"  
"Impressed?" Inuyasha asked smiling down at her.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Yes I am impressed! I never thought you of all people would pull something like this off."  
Inuyasha chuckled, "You can always expect a lot of things from the unexpected."

Kagome stared at him before smiling up at him, "Yeah…I guess that's true."

Inuyasha smiled at her before looking back at his elves and clapped his hands, "Okay guys! Get all the gifts wrapped and put them in my sleigh!"  
The elves looked up at him and nodded.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and grabbed her hand again catching her attention, "Come with me."

Kagome nodded as she let him lead her out of the workshop and back towards his sleigh. They found Miroku, Sango and the other elves packing up Inuyasha's sleigh.

Sango looked over at them, "Don't worry Mr. Clause we'll have this ready in no time at all."  
Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded, "Good, we're right on schedule."  
"Um…Inuyasha?" He heard Kagome say his name.

"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed as he looked down at Kagome, "Yeah Kagome what is it?"

Kagome looked at him shyly as she fiddled with her fingers, "I should probably leave, since you seem to have a busy night ahead of you."

Inuyasha smiled down at her as he noticed her shy expression, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him as he turned to face her, "Yeah?"  
"I want you to come with me." Inuyasha asked her softly in a loving voice.

"What?" Kagome gabbed out with slight shock as her eyes went wide.

Inuyasha nodded, "I want you to come with me and help me deliver gifts."

"But…that may take the whole night." Kagome pointed out as she placed a hand over her chest, "And I still have Christmas shopping to do. I have to shop for you guys and…for my friends from my time and for my family!"  
Inuyasha just smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry I have that taken cared of."

"What?" Kagome gabbed out softly, "You…You do?"

Inuyasha nodded, as he lightly chuckled, "They don't call me Santa Clause for nothing."

"Mr. Clause?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked back at the sleigh as Miroku and Sango walked up to them with smiles on their faces.

Miroku smiled as he tilted his head, "The sleigh is all ready for you."

Inuyasha smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks. Now you guys can go and rest."  
Sango, Miroku and the other elves nodded.

Inuyasha hopped onto his sleigh and looked down at Kagome as she stared up at him with a nervous frown and he could tell she's still deciding what to do.

He smiled as he held out his hand for her to grab, "So will you come with me, Kagome?"

Kagome stared up at him having her chocolate brown eyes meet his beautiful golden amber eyes, she then smiled warmly as she took his hand, "Yes I will."

_**I don't know how**_

_**I don't know when**_

_**But one day**_

_**I'll be back again.**_

Inuyasha continued to smile as he pulled her up to the sleigh. He then sat down with Kagome sitting right along side him. Inuyasha grabbed his reins and looked over at his elves and waved, "I'll be back late tonight!"  
The elves nodded as they waved goodbye to him and Kagome.

"We hope you will come back again Kagome." Sango said as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her and looked at Inuyasha, "I just might."  
Inuyasha just smiled at her before whipping his reins, "Let's go guys!"  
With that the sleigh went up up and away into the night sky.

Kagome shifted as she looked out into the sky, "It's really beautiful out."  
"It's always beautiful on a night like this." She heard her hanyou friend say beside her.

Kagome chuckled as she looked back at him, "What could have gotten into you Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha stared at her as Kagome smiled at him, "Because you never use to act like this."  
Inuyasha smiled at her, "Well," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder causing the girl to gasp softly in surprise as he continued to look her in the eyes, "People do tend to change when they are in love."  
"What?" Kagome gabbed out softly as her eyes went wide. But before she could say anything else Inuyasha captured her lips with his causing her eyes to shoot wide open in shock and surprise.

'_Inuyasha!?_' Kagome thought loudly in her head before her eyes started to droop and thought softly, '_Inuyasha._' She then closed her eyes as she returned the kiss, '_I love you._'

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes suddenly to find herself staring up at her bedroom ceiling, "Huh?" She moaned out as she sat up in her bed pushing her covers off of her a bit.

She looked around her room and out her window to find that the sun was out, '_Was that…_' She looked over at her calendar that was hanging over her desk, '_A dream?_'

She got out of bed and walked over towards the calendar and read that it was December 24th.

Kagome sighed, "Yes that was just a dream." She turned around as she leaned her bottom against her desk, "Which I guess would make sense of why none of that made any sense."

"I mean come on I can picture Miroku, Sango and Shippo as elves but Inuyasha as Santa!? No way!" Kagome said to herself with a small smile.

She hummed when she felt something inside her ears. She took out what was ever in her ears to inspect it and found out they were earphones and she followed the cord into her pajama shirt pocket to find her mp3 player inside.

Kagome chuckled lightly to herself as she read what had been playing, which was "Santa Claus Lane" by Hilary Duff, "Heh no more listening to this at night."

She sighed as she turned off her mp3 player and set it on her desk, "Might as well get dressed and take a shower. Then help everyone get ready for Christmas. Oh! I also have to go shopping for the others!"

* * *

Once Kagome was showered and dressed she walked into her room while rubbing her hair in the towel.

She sighed pleasantly, "Ah that hot water felt so nice. Now I'm relaxed and ready to go."  
"Heh well aren't you in a happy mood."  
"Huh?" Kagome said as she looked up at her window to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor under the window, "Oh Inuyasha." She released her hair from the towel and threw it into the hamper.

Kagome walked up to him, "What brings you here?"

Inuyasha grunted as he narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you think? I'm here to take you back! We need to get back to looking for the Naraku and the jewel shards!"  
Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes, '_I should have known. That's all he ever comes here for._' "But Inuyasha it's almost Christmas!" She opened her eyes to plead to him, "And I want to be here to celebrate it with my family!"  
Inuyasha arched a brow as he tilted his head, "Chris-mas? What the hell is that?"  
Kagome chuckled as she walked up to him and sat down in front of him, "Well Christmas is a holiday or…a festival. That celebrates a birth and the act of giving to others and giving love to family and friends." She smiled softly, "Or even a lover."

"Hmm." Inuyasha mumbled as he lowered his eyes to look at the floor before snorting as he looked at her, "Okay how long is this…Chrismas?"

Kagome smiled, "Today and tomorrow."  
"Pff! Fine if it's really that important to you then you can stay here for those two days." Inuyasha snorted in annoyance before standing up catching her eyes. He glared at her, "But once tomorrow comes I'll come get you and you better be ready."

_**And he told me have no fear**_

_**Your not lost, you're here.**_

Kagome stood up as she watched him turned towards the window.

"_**What?" Kagome gabbed out softly as her eyes went wide. But before she could say anything else Inuyasha captured her lips with his causing her eyes to shoot wide open in shock and surprise.**_

'_**Inuyasha!?' Kagome thought loudly in her head before her eyes started to droop and thought softly, 'Inuyasha.' She then closed her eyes as she returned the kiss, 'I love you.'**_

Kagome frowned and clenched her skirt before saying, "Wait Inuyasha."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as his ears perked up as he heard her say his name, he looked back at her, "What? What is it?"  
Kagome gulped before smiling as she walked up to his side and leaned up towards him and gave him a peck on the lips.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at her action, '_Kagome!?_'

Kagome brought her feet back down at the floor and smiled up at her beloved hanyou, "That's a thank you for letting me spend the holidays with my family." '_And somewhat of a Christmas present._'

Inuyasha just stared at her with wide eyes, '_She kissed me? She kissed me!?_'

Kagome sighed softly smiling sadly at him, "Well see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Kagome turned and began walking towards her door.

But she gasped when she felt something grab her by the wrist and twirled her around pressing her arms against a warm hard chest. She looked up just to have Inuyasha lean down and press his lips against hers'.

Her eyes went wide, '_Inuyasha!?_'

"_**You can always expect a lot of things from the unexpected."**_

_**Walking this Christmas**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**No need to wonder**_

_**No need to explain**_

_**Just have some faith in what you see**_

_**Your right here where you wanna be**_

_**Walking this Christmas**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane.**_

Kagome's eyes began to droop as she thought softly, '_Inuyasha._' She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

'_I love you Kagome._' Inuyasha thought to himself, '_And one of these days…I will tell you. So just hold out just a little longer._'

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**Down Santa Claus Lane.**_

THE END

* * *

Yeah I know this was probably a weird story but I liked it! I hope you guys did too. Now I'm thinking about doing an actual Christmas story with these guys probably called, "Inuyasha Clause" basing it on a Christmas movie I saw but…it probably won't come out this Christmas but next Christmas. But anyway HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
